Smothered Worries
by Yaoimelody
Summary: These pairings deserved a duo one-shot as well c: TechnoShipping and LavaShipping.


It was odd how Zane slept; without breathing or moving. It kind of creeps me out by watching it. Like he was some corpse that was already lost its body heat. Yeah, every so often there would be this awkward electronic buzzing and he would turn slightly this way or that, but like a machine. Wait… he was, duh.

Why was I staring at my boyfriend in the rising sun? Because I can't sleep, and I seriously need it to function properly throughout the day. 'Come on Jay,' I tell myself mentally, 'Just sleep!' I can't though; I am actually really scared right now. I know ninjas aren't supposed to be all frightened of something, but blame this on my mom.

She always loves to blow thing out of proportion and scare the living daylights out of me about just about anything. One time I cried my eyes out over a thunderstorm because she told me something had to be wrong with the sky. I cried, over the sky. Pretty ironic since I am the lightning ninja and can control that… No wonder it got worse as I grew more nervous.

It made me think of what I would be missing if something happened… No, nothing was going to go wrong. Lloyd would beat Garmadon, and everyone would live in peace… pieces… Shaking my head, I decided to lie back and situate myself so I was staring at my bleach blond partner. I scooted myself so our faces were inches away from each other, and my lower body lightly skimming his.

Before I could do anything else, he suddenly shot open his cloudy blues and I startled tiredly. Starting to breath after a few moments, Zane reached out his arms and closed them around me. Our slim chests were squished together as he tightly claimed my personal space to be his own. Not like it mattered, I felt safer now… "Jay, do you worry about the final battle?"

I sucked in a breath, and he moved a hand to soothe through my hair slowly. We rested our foreheads together, and our differing temperatures clashed until his won over. Shivering slightly, I reached up slightly and ran my hand over his cheek. This was the same part of his face that was torn off during the events leading up to actually getting the Great Devourer. Remembering fixing that, I chuckled slightly, remembering how my heart leapt into my chest, thinking he was dead like that.

"It's okay if you do," came Zane's reassurance sweetly, "I worry as well." It was still quiet, and we were the ones who took to the floor since there wasn't enough room for two to a bunk bed. I was used to sleeping bags though, so this was no problem.

Sighing and finally growing tired enough to fall asleep, I grumbled, "Yeah, but if you loose half your face again, you'll fix it yourself." We shifted so I could move down and rest my face on his chest, while he rested on his back now. I listened to his soft chuckle as I finally found the way to fall asleep…

~~

"Kai, get off of me," sighed Cole, noticing the red ninja had crawled up and onto his top bunk. The fit boy was taking up most the room in the smaller bed, and laughing, as the dark-haired looked ready to tiredly commit murder.

The slightly older boy grinned, "Why? I think we should share this." The glare made him flinch a bit, his flame pajamas inching up on the waist as he happily annoyed his boyfriend by slightly squirming all over the place. "I hate the floor bunk." The brunet practically pouted, giving his best pleading expression.

The earth ninja practically knitted his bushy eyebrows together and he slapped a palm to his face, clearly annoyed now, "I would rather have space to sleep."

Catching the sitting up teenager eagerly, Kai lay down on the simple mattress on his back, and pulled the boy so he was resting his head on its side under his chin. Giving up the physical struggle, Cole looked up at him. The spiky haired boy gave a charming grin, "See? So much better!"

"I only gave so you the bottom bunk because I don't want to be crushed when it finally caves in," sarcastically put the shorter teen. It took a minute to catch on that it was a joke, but the hug was pretty nice. Cole didn't mean to be even more crude than usual, but the upcoming battle was putting him more on edge than usual. Kai usually got the brunt of the snipes and such, but it wasn't meant to be mean. "…I'm sorry," muttered the pale boy, moving his face upward to kiss the tanned neck near him.

He gained a shocked reply, "Whoa, you're apologizing?" Tugging Cole so he was inches from the other's face, Kai gave a suspicious stare comically, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Cole?" Unlike the others, the carefree boy let the stress go and decided to live it up like usual. He was honestly more worried for the others, than himself.

His smaller boyfriend moved back so they could kiss gently, "I think I'm going to laze in bed all day." That was that, figured Cole, I just need to make sure someone else will take over my turn to train Lloyd today.

Kai smiled and looked at him, giving a goofy smile. "Really? The two of us?" It was a bit skeptical now, seeing as Cole rejected his notion for the both to share the top bunk in the first place. Before there could be anything said by the questioned individual, the brunet grinned, "Kidding," then it grew a bit mischievous, "I bet I was just too much to pass up having up here, eh?"

Rolling his eyes slightly, the porcelain boy agreed in jest, "Oh yes, Kai, you were just too much for me to handle…" At the slightly hurt expression, he kissed his favorite idiot's lips, "Geez, take a joke…" He then shifted so he was with his head under the strong chin, and resting on the chest and collarbone happily, "I think I should try out my new pillow, though…"

They really could fall back asleep, but ended up lazing there most of the day, with an understanding Lloyd at least.


End file.
